01 Sierpnia 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Kucyki z Gwiezdnego Wzgórza, seria II - Nowa koleżanka odc.9 (Hide'n seek); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Sąsiedzi - Fortepian odc.21 (Klavir); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Krecik - Krecik i robot odc.35 (Der Maulwurf und der Roboter); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Zygzaki - Głowa; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Andy Pandy - Drzewa z gazet odc.51 (Andy Pandy / Under the spreading nespaper tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Fantaghiro - Cmentarzysko smoków odc.17 (Cementery of Dragons); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Co i jak (TV) - Komputery i roboty odc.20 (WAS ist WAS, Computer und Roboter / Computers and Robots) kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Bramkarz odc.15/30 (Extr@: The Bouncer) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Zwierzęta świata - Niedźwiedzie w ukrytej kamerze 2/2 (Bears: Spy In The Woods); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 683; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 684; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Dzień czwarty 77'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Ludmiła Niedbalska; wyk.:Krzysztof Pieczyński, Witold Bieliński, Witold Kopeć, Jarosław Domin, Bogdan Szcześniak, Jarosław Domin, Zdzisław Wardejn, Edmund Fetting; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Powstanie Warszawskie - koncert zespołu Lao Che; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Był taki dzień - 1 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 W kurorcie o białym sporcie; magazyn 15:35 Klan - odc. 1076; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Zrób to - odc.22; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.2947 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3162); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.2948 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3163); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - na basenie 50 m: Budapeszt; transmisja 18:05 Bitwa o Warszawę '44 (Bitwa o Warszawę '44) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Wanda Kościa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Muminki - Zima w Dolinie Muminków odc.22 (Moomin winter); serial animowany kraj prod.Holandia (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zagubieni - odc.13 (Lost ep.13 "Hearts and Minds"); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Zagubieni - odc.14 (Lost ep.14 "Special"); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Zagubieni - odc.15 (Lost ep.15 "Home Coming"); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Wiadomości 22:55 Sport 23:00 Tenis: Orange Prokom Open - kronika 23:10 Był taki dzień - 1 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Zegar Pandory (Pandora`s Clock) 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Eric Laneuville; wyk.:Richard Dean Anderson, Daphne Zuniga, Jane Leeves; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Członki ciała - Brzuchy i pośladki cz.2 (Extreme Body Parts II. Bellies and Butts); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Był taki dzień - 1 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05.55 Pół na pół (18123) - serial komediowy, USA 06.15 Ocean Avenue (35/130) - telenowela, Szwecja/USA 07.00 Telezakupy 07.15 Wakacje z Dwójką: Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (14/66) - serial komediowy, USA 07.55 Na dobre i na złe (27): Cena przebaczenia - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.50 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 09.50 Wakacje z Dwójką: Raj na ziemi (13): Rzeka Manu - serial dokumentalny, USA 10.45 Telezakupy 11.00 M jak miłość (391) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, (powt.) 11.50 Wakacje z Dwójką: Przygody pana Michała (2/13): Hetmański ordynans - serial historyczny, Polska 12.20 Wakacje z Dwójką: Magiczna przygoda Oscara - film przygodowy, Hiszpania/Kolumbia 2000 14.10 Lokatorzy (153): Lekarz w rodzinie - serial komediowy, Polska 14.35 Znaki czasu - program religijny 14.55 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia... - magazyn kulturalny 15.05 Statek miłości (22/25) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Czterdziestolatek (10/21): Pocztówka ze Spitzbergenu, czyli oczarowanie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.15 Zorro (65/78) - serial przygodowy, USA, reż. Charles Barton 17.45 Wiersz na Manhattanie - film dokumentalny, Polska 2006 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Czuwaj wiaro, czyli piosenki co na order zasłużyly - koncert 19.20 To nasza młodość - film dokumentalny, Polska 2006 20.00 Zmiennicy (9/15): Podróż sentymentalna - serial komediowy, Polska 21.10 Duże dzieci - talk show 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes - magazyn 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino - wstęp 22.50 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: Kanał - dramat wojenny, Polska 1956 00.25 Gwiazdy spadają w sierpniu - widowisko 01.35 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: Na zawsze w pamięci - dramat, Estonia/Finlandia 2002 03.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:20 Echa dnia 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Telekurier 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Istota uzdrawiania: Ruch 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:55 Przystanek praca 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier gospodarczy 10:48 Gość dnia 11:00 Telekurier 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Okiem mistrza 12:00 Między dawnymi a nowymi laty – reportaż 12:15 Lepsze miasto – reportaż 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Odważyć się być wolnym – film dokumentalny 13:30 Kurier 14:00 Gość dnia 14:15 Niepokonani – reportaż 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Regiony kultury 15:00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 15:30 Kurier 16:00 Istota uzdrawiania: Ruch 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:50 OTV 19:00 Światy niezwykłe (5): Indie 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 OTV 22:15 To jest temat 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Tajemnice brytyjskiego wywiadu – film dokumentalny 23:55 Felicity (17) – serial obyczajowy 00:40 Dzień róż (2) – dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1998 02:35 Kurier 02:50 Kurier sportowy 02:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Adam i Ewa (120) - serial 7.35 Sonic X (50) - serial anim. 8.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 9.00 Szpital na perypetiach (17) - serial 9.30 Świat według Bundych (87) - serial 10.05 Dziki (11) - serial 10.55 Joan z Arkadii (22) - serial 11.55 Quizmania - teleturniej 12.45 TV Market 13.00 Benny HiII 13.30 Szpital na perypetiach (18) - serial 14.00 Samo życie (734) serial 14.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (206) - serial 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja 16.45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (207) - serial 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (735) - serial 20.20 FilM TYGODNIA: Stowarzyszenie Umarłych Poetów film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Robin Williams, Ethan Hawke 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.05 24 godziny (28) - serial 0.05 Kuba Wójewódzki 1.05 Biznes wydarzenia, Pogoda 1.30 Dziewczyny w bikini 3.30 Love TV 5.00 BoomBox 5.45 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.10 Uwaga! 6.30 Telesklep 7.25 Usterka 7.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 8.55 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 9.55 Fabryka gry 10.45 Telesklep 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno- dokumentalny 11.40 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.20 Na Wspólnej (599-601) - serial 13.35 Najemnicy (9/20) - serial 14.30 Życie na fali (6/24) - serial 15.25 Barwy grzechu (143/160) - telenowela 16.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.25 Magda M. (18) - serial 18.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno- dokumentalny . 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.50 Dowody zbrodni (20/23) - serial 21.45 Bez śladu (18/24) - serial 22.40 Szymon Majewski Show 23.40 Siłacze 0.45 Uwaga! 1.05 Nocne igraszki 2.05 Telesklep 2.30 Nic straconego TV 4 05.40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Pokemon (240) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 08.55 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 09.55 Roseanne (53) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 10.25 Skrzydła (53) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 10.55 TiVi Sekcja - program rozrywkowy 11.55 Daję słowo - teleturniej 12.45 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.40 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 15.10 Pokemon (241) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 16.10 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Roseanne (54) - serial komediowy, USA 17.45 Skrzydła (54) - serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 TiVi Sekcja - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Z Archiwum X (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Millennium (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Feralny skok - dramat, Nowa Zelandia 1999 00.05 Z Archiwum X (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.05 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 02.00 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.35 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.35 Strażnik kasy 6.30 Telesklep 7.20 Zawód glina (6/15) - serial 8.20 Zaklęte serce (121/135) - telenowela 9.10 Wyspa nadziei (6/22) - serial 10.05 Przystanek Alaska (22/110) - serial 11.05 Strażnik kasy 12.05 Telesklep 14.25 Zaklęte serce (122/135) - telenowela 15.15 Wyspa nadziei (7/22) - serial 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (16/22) . Serial 17.10 Seans filmowy 18.10 Przystanek Alaska (22/110) - serial 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (17/22) - serial 20.10 Najemnicy (17-os1.) - serial 21.05 Zbrodnia stulecia - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Mark Rydell, wyk. Stephen Rea, Isabella Rossellini, J.T. Walsh 23.25 Rzeka - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Mark Rydell, wyk. Mel Gibson, Sissy Spacek 1.45 Co za tydzień 2.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.15 Kwadrans po ósmej 8.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie 8.40 Talent za talent 9.05 Anatol (22) - serial animowany 9.30 Kuchnia wróżki 9.45 Bóg przemawia - reportaż 10.00 Ród Gąsieniców (6-ost.) - serial 11.00 Zaproszenie 11.25 Sprawa dla reportera 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Klan (1096) - serial 12.35 Plebania (484) - serial 13.00 Perfect - koncert 14.00 Pogranicze w ogniu (24-ost.) - serial 15.00 Perfect - koncert 15.50 Szkoła latania - film dokumentalny 16.15 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 16.30 Talent za talent 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ród Gąsieniców (6-ost.) - serial 18.10 Bóg przemawia - reportaż 18.25 Sprawa dla reportera 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.10 Klan (1096) - serial 20.35 Plebania (484) - serial 21.00 Godzina "W" - dramat wojenny, Polska 1979 22.20 Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego - finał - reportaż 22.40 Tomasz Stańko Quartet 23.05 Kochaj mnie (150) - telenowela dokumentalna 23.30 Panorama 23.50 Biznes, Sport telegram, Pogoda 24.00 Polska z bocznej drogi 0.15 Programy powtórkowe Canal + 7.05 Łapu Capu 7.15 Nie przegap 7.25 Diabelski Młyn 8.00 Spin City 6 (19) - serial 8.35 Detektyw Monk 4 (15) - serial 9.25 Emir Kusturica - czuły barbarzyńca - film dokumentalny 10.25 Judasz - dramat, USA 2004, reż. Charles Robert Camer. wyk. Johnathon Schaech 12.00 Bez limitu prędkości - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/Luksemburg, 2004, reż. Michael Keusch, wyk. Luke Wilkins 13.30 Do góry nogami - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Tomasz Domański, Tomek EIsner, Jurek Kocur 15.10 Opowieść Carlitosa z Medellin - film dokumentalny 16.35 Wirujący seks - film muzyczny, USA 1987. reż. Emile Ardolino, wyk. Patrick Swayze, Jennifer Grey 18.20 Kalifornijczycy - film obyczajowy, USA 2005, reż. Jonathan Parker, wyk. Noah Wyle 20.00 Diabelski Młyn 20.35 Nie przegap 20.45 Łapu Capu 21.00 PREMIERA: Bliźniaczki - melodramat, Holandia/Luksemburg 2002, reż. Ben Sombogaart, wyk. Nadja Uhl, Thekla Reuten 23.25 Mellnda i Melinda - komediodramat, USA 2004, reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Neil Pepe, Radha Mitchell 1.10 PREMIERA: Szklana Góra - film obyczajowy, Polska 1960, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Maria Wachowiak, Ludwik Pak 2.40 Wampir w Brooklynie - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Eddie Murphy HBO 6.30 Tajemnica lotu 323 - dramat, USA 2004, reż. Jełt Bleckner, wyk. Mandy Patinkin 8.15 Jack Błyskawica - komedia, Australia/USA 1994, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Beverly D'Angelo 9.50 Na planie 10.20 Dziewczyny z kalendarza - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2003. reż. Nigel Cole, wyk. Helen Mirren 12.05 Chłopiec okrętowy - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Adam Resnick, wyk. Chris Elliott 13.25 Cztery siostry - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2002, reż. Vanessa Parise, wyk. Talia Shire, Burt Young 14.55 Smak Indii - komedia, USA 2003, reż. Krishna D.K.lRaj Nidimoru, wyk. Anjan Srivastava 16.50 Harry Połter i więzień Azkabanu - film przygodowy, Wieka Brytania/USA 2004. reż. Alfonso Cuaron, wyk. Daniel Radcliłte 19.10 Zimne piekło - dramat, Kanada 2003, reż. Charles Martin Smith, wyk. Barry Pepper 21.00 Premiera: Trawka (9) - serial 21.30 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (56) - serial 22.20 Freddy kontra Jason - horror, USA 2003, reż. Ronny Yu, wyk. Robert Englund. Ken Kirzinger 23.55 Tombstone - western, USA 1993. reż. George P. Cosmatos, wyk. Kurt Russell, Val Kilmer 2.00 Wzgórze nadziei - melodramat, USA 2003, reż. Anthony Minghella, wyk. Jude Law 4.35 Cztery siostry - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2002 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku